The Light Blessed
by Satinethegreat
Summary: The story of a night elf caught in over her head within Eversong Woods. Told from different viewpoints. Will contain implied rape/rape grotesque imagery. Warning has been given.
1. Chapter 1

**(Updated chapters and fixed a few things. Decided to elongate them instead of having several shorter chapters. I hope this helps! Any criticism is very VERY welcome! I'd love to hear of anything I should edit. Thank you! )**

* * *

><p>The dark, murky water of the great sea lapped at the ship as it crossed the border from neutral open sea to Sin'dorei territory. The destination of <em>The Moonseeker<em> lay but an hours travel time away but Elenwe was too lost in her own thoughts to even consider where she was or what she was traveling into. The gentle lapping away of the waves at the great elven ship failed to stir her from the storm of thoughts in her mind. She leaned over the rail of the upper deck, amber eyes shut in deep thought. She had been sent to this foreign land by her own mother. She was to train under a sentinel and her mother was adamant she follow in her footsteps. _To become a strong fighter, just as her, _She thought to herself.

The stinging cold of the sea salt sprayed in her face and it roused her from her daydreaming.

"Land ho!" cried one of the deckhands. The elven men coupled with a minority of dwarves had begun the arduous task of unloading the ship of the supplies needed for Shalandis Isle. Why there was need for night elves in Eversong Woods was beyond her. She swept her emerald green hair up into a self made knot and set off to find whatever she may on the small island.

"You there!" cried a shrill, Sentinel from across the camps.

Elenwe looked up with bright doe eyes at the approaching female dressed in silver plated armor. Even her face remained for the most part obscured,

"You are the one they call Elenwe Mistbloom, yes?" She arrived and stood in front of the much smaller amber eyed elf and glared at her through her mask with dark purpose.

"I am as you say."

The Sentinel jerked her hand behind her and pointed at a small tent towards the rear of the camp, "Your things have already been delivered to your tent. You may use your time now to adjust…make sure everything is to your liking but by night fall I expect you here and ready for your first order. Is that understood?"

Elenwe stood straighter, puffing her chest out. She wanted to shrink back into the little girl in her that screamed for her to go home but she could not fail "Yes ma'am." was her sole response. She sidestepped around the Sentinel and made for her meager tent in which she would call home for the next several months.

She arrived at her tent and began to unfurl her bed roll. The scent of home wafted up from her belongings as she unpacked them and for a moment she was brought back to memories with her father. She had inherited the amber eyes from him but there was gentleness to him that she possessed too. Every movement of hers was delicate, graceful and feline.

A little over an hour's time had passed and she reemerged from her tent with her recently forged armor adorned. Silver and violet sigils were etched into the well crafted metal and she truly looked like a warrior of the night ready to strike. Within the first few steps of her striding towards the center of the camp, it became painfully obvious how much of a novice she really was. Metal shrieked in protest with each awkward movement. She had clasped almost every piece of metal on incorrectly and her glaive hung at her side with an awkward tilt. Somehow she had managed to equip that incorrectly as well. People turned to look at the newcomer and snorted, covering their mouths first to try and hide their laughter but by the time she had reached the moonwell, the roars of laughter broke out full scale.

"SILENCE!" cried the Sentinel. She approached from the northern side of the camp and all quickly quieted, going about the tasks of readying the camp for night fall. She came with another fledgling warrioress but this one had bright white almost silver hair and eyes the color of the moon herself.

"This will be your guide. She has been given a map of the local area and you both will scout for what we need here at the camp. Our main operation here is of no importance to you. My instructions are the only directive and you will obey without question." She forcefully moved the fairer female to stand next to Elenwe and they both silently acknowledged the other.

"There resides near us, a small village of forest trolls. They must not know of our presence here or things could get quite ugly for us. You will go to their village and quantify how many reside there. Once you have established the threat level, you will report back to me and I will decide how many to dispatch to destroy the village. Is this understood?"

The two younger and much smaller elven girls looked at her. No words came to either of them for a few moments. The fair elf was the first to answer with a meek, "Yes ma'am" followed by Elenwe.

They both quickly turned on their heels and walked briskly away from the frightening Sentinel. Elenwe couldn't decide who was more frightening; her mother or her new teacher. The thought even of going to survey the camp disgusted her. She was not so old in that she knew of the wars of the trolls and her people and the thought of knowing a whole camp would perish by information she gave drummed in the back of her mind. She would be no better than any of those at war. She longed for peace, for her gardens, for her father…

They had both been traveling for several hours until they reached the outskirts of the troll village. The light-haired elf held up the map studying their location with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think we're close. Judging by this map and these coordinates…" her guide rambled to herself, her face obscured by the map entirely.

Elenwe was far more observant of their surroundings and noticed a bright fire burning away in the distance. Not one but several fires blazing with figures looming and dancing around it. She tapped the elf's shoulder and signaled to her without words to follow her. They crept between the trees, their bodies hunched and their eyes downcast. The last thing they needed was to have the glow of their eyes give them away as anything other than a creature of the night, curiously approaching the troll camps. They were close enough to feel the heat of the fire and to hear the thumping of the war drums and singing. Their deep voices reverberated through Elenwe's chest and she found herself transfixed.

_Crunch__._

Four figures dropped from the trees around them. Both elves froze mid-step. They had been found. Both elves turned with their backs against each other and pulled out their glaives defensively. Plate metal clanged together as they circled in unison to survey the threat.

"Ya tink you be comin' to spy on te' trolls, ya? I think dat not be da case leetle one" The troll growled out with a hint of humor in his tone but his mocking glare on them was anything but kind.

The taller of the trolls stalked closer to the young night elves that clung to each other. There would be no way they could defeat even just this one troll, much less all four. Elenwe trembled, her knees shook and for the first time in her life, she truly felt alive. The large troll closed in on them and stood directly under the moonlight. His bright green hair that clinked with hidden wood and glass beads was a sharp contrast to the forest green skin that was covered mostly in some type of fuzz. His orange, narrow eyes glared down at them, daring them to move.

The other three trolls had spears lifted over their shoulders, ready to strike but it was Erenwe that was the first to move. She ducked and turned away from a spear that flew past her head, almost clipping an ear . She jabbed with her glaive making the troll sidestep her and laugh. His voice was warm but his intentions anything but. She was swiftly swooped up under her arms by one of the trolls. Her glaive was dropped during the scuffle. She heard the other elf scream but her pleas for safety were quickly muffled.

They were effortlessly taken up into the trees. The fires grew closer and closer as they bounded from limb to limb. With one final leap, they landed in front of the outskirts of the village. Fires burned bright and stung their nose with herbs and spices that were mixed in with the embers. The trolls held their prizes, hunched over and making their way into the center of the activity. A flurry of drumbeats and deep voices rang out in tribal song. Two cages not fit for medium sized wolves were opened and both girls thrown into them. A thick fur blanket was thrown over both cages and in the dark, sweltering cage, she waited. Her plated hands clasped around the bars of the cage.

Sleep grasped her within no time. The heat and still air from within the covered cage made her head ache. There was certainly not enough air where she was locked up. She had removed her plate head gear. Sweat beaded and poured down her forehead making her most uncomfortable. She heard the voices of several trolls approach and she woke, bracing herself for what was to come.

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until the rattle of her companion's cage shook her from her trance. She heard the fair elf's pleas and laughter arising from several males. She shot to the back of her cage when she heard the distinct, shrill screams of her guide and the sound of plate being literally shredded from its wearer. She couldn't make out what was being said but that didn't stop her from straining to hear. Her heart raced, sweat poured down her forehead. Suddenly, just as quickly as the elf's screams filled the air, they stopped and were replaced with gurgles of one choking on their own bodily fluids. She held her hands over her ears and rocked herself with her knees drawn to her chest.

She rocked herself, humming quietly a childhood tune her father had sung to her when he would lay her down for the daylight hours. It was the only thing tying her to home and with death all around her in her small cage, she wished it away with the soft tune. The song so out of place. She felt the light shine on her eyes as the blanket was removed from the cage. She heard the cage door rattle and unlock but it wasn't until she felt the probing, three fingered hands of several male trolls, did she open her eyes. She grasped the bars of the cage, holding on for dear life. The trolls blocked out the light from the bonfires, casting a shadow over their victim.

"Oh please Elune! No, don't do this to me!" She cried. Her voice reflected her final cry for life.

The trolls held no emotion in their beady slanted eyes and pried her fingers away from the safety of her cage. They brought her towards the fire pit but instead of throwing her in, like she suspected them to, they tied her to a post right outside the fire. Her arms were tied above her head. Her shoulders ached at the direct angle at which she was bound. Her feet dangled several inches above the ground. The weight of the metal pulled down on her body and felt as though her arms would be ripped from her body. She looked over and immediately wretched at the grotesque scene that lay crumpled mere feet away from her. Her guide lay curled in a ball. Her armor had been forcibly removed. Violet blood and sinew unfurled from her open abdomen leading towards the fire pit where parts of her insides hung from a wooden rotisserie, cooking in the open air. Her linen breeches were pulled down around her ankles and the soft silver hair that hid her womanhood was now stained with the same violet blood that came from her abdomen.

She couldn't tear her eyes from the grotesque scene, '_So much blood.'_

A strong hand yanked her face away from the scene and she was met with two hazy red eyes.

"Still be thinkin' ya goin' to spy on da trolls, ya? Me be tinkin' ya was wrong."

* * *

><p>Luthaina was angry. She had been ordered to investigate the Kaldorei presence to the south. They had yet to exterminate the trolls and here another enemy approaches, daring to defile what they had conquered; what they had rebuilt. She would see to their demise.<p>

She had been tracking two obviously untrained night elves ever since they began their journey away from the island. They were so noisy. Every stomp of their loud plated boots made her eye twitch with agitation but she waited. She followed fifty paces behind, soundlessly dipping behind the trees in pursuit of them. Her bow was drawn and at the ready.

She thought to herself, '_Why would anyone send out these two when they are noisy even to me? They have to know the trolls would hear them?'_

It wasn't long before the elves were surrounded. "Damn.." was all she could murmur, disengaging her arrow and sheathing it soundlessly. There would be no way she could take them all on.

She approached the camp quietly, watching with narrowed eyes at their "festivities" and their "rituals." If she could learn their relationship with the trolls that inhabited their forest, she could at least have something to report back.

The lighter elf was the first to be pulled from the cages they had put them in. She had to admit, a bit of morbid curiosity made her step a few paces forward to get a better look. They had strung her up and had literally cut through the plated armor she wore, leaving her in linens that did nothing to hide the tattoos that snaked up her abdomen, over her breast and around her neck. The trolls had kept her from seeing but she quickly scaled a tree to get a better look. There, from overhead, she saw something that burned into her memory.

The green haired troll held some ceremonial knife over her jabbing it only inches away from her face. She shrieked and tried to look away but another troll behind her kept her face held still. With one quick movement he flipped the dagger and pulled it down, jamming it into her stomach and pulling down. Her entrails fell out in a disgusting pile. Her silver eyes which could be seen form even her point dimmed immediately and purple blood poured out of her mouth. She held a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Sure some tribes of trolls were vial but her stance was to kill an enemy to end the threat; not to enjoy their torment. They cut the lifeless elf down and exchanged laughter. The troll, who had been the one to end her life, laid her out for all to see and began disrobing what was left of the girl's clothes. This was when she had to act.

Jumping down soundlessly from the tree, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her reinforcements were not far behind and she couldn't let the trolls get away with this. There was still one elf behind and perhaps she could save her a similar fate by getting information out of her. Hold her prisoner and let her have a death fit for a warrior, not cattle.

She arrived at a clearing. Dozens of elves made their presence known by stepping out from behind trees or jumping down from tree branches. She explained the situation and they all sprang to action. They understood this troll village had to be destroyed especially soon. If they could do this to those girls, than they would surely do it to their own.

* * *

><p>The night elf squeezed her eyes shut as the troll pulled her chin this way and that inspecting her like cattle. Another troll joined in on her suffering. She could feel him breathing down her neck from the other side of the pole. His breath smelled of old, rancid meat and it snaked across the back of her neck in ragged breaths.<p>

The green haired troll stood tall, stretching from its usual hunch and towered over her causing her to shrink against the one behind her. He snaked his fingers around her green tresses and yanked her head back. The sudden pain jolted her back to the present. She stared wide eyed at the troll who was uncomfortably close to her face. She was so enraptured with her murderer that she barely felt the troll behind her snap away at the bindings to her chest plate. Her heart raced. She had to do something but judging from the fate of her friend she could tell there wasn't much she could do. Her eyes stung with tears. Her guide was dead and there was nothing she had helped lead her here. There had been nothing to save what could have been her only companion.

The troll grinned, showing off both rows of pointed teeth. He said nothing to her; he didn't have to. With an expert hand he set to work on her gauntlets letting them fall to the dusty ground beneath them. He let his other hand trail from her chin down her neck leaving goose bumps in its wake. She was trapped. She would die by the hand of this monster and never see her father again. He removed the rest of her outer armor leaving her in her linens.

She felt hands move around her neck, holding her head completely still. She could hold it in no longer and squeezed her eyes shut, choking out a blood curdling scream. She would not go down without at least trying to free herself.

The troll in front of her pressed himself against her. This was it. The troll slackened and groaned. She had not heard the arrow as it shot thru his throat, nearly piercing into her neck. She did not see the flurry of movements as the trolls panicked, looking around for their hidden attacker. Elves jumped out from behind trees, silently running around the bonfires, throwing spears and shooting bows alike. The troll from behind her was long gone or long dead but she didn't dare open her eyes.

The farstriders from the north had come. She opened one amber eye and was met with the shocking fel green eyes of a blood elf, cutting her down from the post. Her arms popped back into their sockets and she fell over, recovering from the pain. A booted foot caught her in her midsection catching her in the ribcage, temporarily blinding her from the searing white pain. She spat words at her in a language she couldn't understand. Her eyes were full of venom. Elenwe

had lived but now was at the mercy of one irate female ranger. She was hefted to her feet and yanked along, running as swiftly as the farstrider was taking her. They ducked under spears and dodged charging trolls but by the time they had reached the trees that would take them farther north into Eversong, the trolls war cries were heard no more.

They ran for what seemed like hours but could have been minutes. All Elenwe wanted to do was sleep. She would have none of what she wanted for now. The light from the rising sun cast on the golden leaves of the trees. They appeared to be on fire to her. The world as far as she knew was burning all around her but she had to keep pace. A group of a dozen elves flanked her and ran behind her with the golden haired elf guiding her. She couldn't run away from them either. Finally they slowed their pace and found respite in a rather large clearing. The trolls would not be able to hide amongst the trees and so here, they were safe.

Two larger sin'dorei males of about the same height as her stepped up next to her, staring her down, daring her to move. Sure she stood head to head with these elves but for one of the Kaldorei people she was considered a runt. Their harsh unwavering gaze forced her to sit down shakily. She drew her knees up and wrapped her hands around her legs like a lost child. She more or less was a child. She was only in her twentieth year and had yet to experience anything outside the safety of northwestern Ashenvale. Her stomach ached and her head hurt. She had not eaten now in over a day and rations on the ship were small. What she wouldn't do to be at home with her father once again. As she sat there, feeling small and alone in the world, a twin pair of silver eyes peered at her from several yards away; watching.

* * *

><p>Luthaina had lead the attack against the trolls and the elves won with surprisingly no casualties. She had lead her to a clearing near the farstriders' base point; only a days journey away from Silvermoon.<p>

Her brother was standing some feet away from the camp, watching the woods with an untrained eye. He was small…gentle…some would even say weak but his gentleness soothed her heart and brought her home. Always.

"Elrilad, you have to get some sleep, yes? You have been tracking with us for days. This isn't good for you. You have to get used to being out here. Someone else can keep watch. I'm sure of it…"

Her brother, so innocent, looked over his shoulder and simply smiled at her. "My eldest sister, what kind of a brother would I be if I did not keep our family here safe. I will keep watch for now. It's daytime. The night elf isn't going anywhere and the trolls are all but gone. Trust me for once?"

She stared at him, smiling. He would not listen to her and she was proud he wouldn't. He would do just as he said and keep them safe though the only reason she agreed was because she did agree. There was not much danger so close to their headquarters.

She walked over to the small night elf. She looked fearful and rightfully so but she had a job to do and she would do it. She squat down and sat on the balls of her feet that supported her and surveyed the lost elf. The night elf would not look up. She sat there, hugging her knees. It wasn't until Luthaina forcefully drew her chin up, did she notice the deep amber eyes. She had heard stories of the druidic race and their beliefs but had never seen an amber-eyed elf. She was a beautiful rarity but still a prisoner.

"What is your name, elf, and why are you here?"

Luthaina spoke in perfectly fluid common. She had not forgotten the language of the ones they had called allies and knew this elf had to have had the training to speak in their tongue.

Elenwe looked taken aback, peering at her with searching eyes. "Elenwe Mistbloom. I can't answer why I'm here. I was sent for training…"

Luthaina scowled. This elf knew more than what she were letting on. She had to. To be sent into the depths of blood elven territory was suicide. She couldn't go back into the city with no answers on either the trolls or the night elves. She released her chin, glaring daggers at the otherwise unassuming night elf. She made her way to go stand with her brother, keep him company as he stood watch. She had decided to take her to Silvermoon sooner rather than later. If anyone could make her talk it would be the Magisters. However unsettling some of them made her, they had their ways. She could see her brothers form from around the tree, leaning against it peacefully.

_I knew he would pass out sooner or later. At least allow someone to take over his duties…_

She stopped, noticing a trickle of blood seeping down his arm as it fell into view. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly made her way around the tree, bringing her now dead brother into full view. His long blonde hair was soaked with blood. His neck was stabbed through with a long curved dagger pining him to the tree. His eyes lost their emerald glow; sightless brown eyes glazed over. He had died before he knew what hit him.

"We are under attack!"

"Ready your bows"

A flurry of movement caught her eye and another ranger to the rear fell, grasping at his abdomen where blood now seeped. She looked over towards the night elf that had scurried away from the scene, hiding in a recently erected tent,

Luthaina rushed towards her with her bow already pulled from around her back. Her eyes were blurred with tears, and her heart raced in her chest. Her head pounded and she wanted nothing more than to exact revenge. Her dear sweet brother.

She reached for the elf and growled out, "Oh no you don't!"

The ranger grabbed her swiftly by the arm, yanking her to a standing position. The image of her brother's lifeless body stung in her mind and she bit back the desire to scream; agony and hatred now filling in her heart. She took off once again with the elf in tow but this time leaving the other elves to fight off their attacker. She had to get this elf to Silvermoon and fast. Whatever had attacked their camp was there for this Mistbloom girl. She would answer for her crimes. She would answer for Elrilad. Yes, this elf would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

The shadowy figure disappeared into the surrounding forests. The carnage he had brought upon the small camp was for nothing. That night elf still lived and with her out there still his job was incomplete. He snarled under his mask, making his way back to the island from where he came. He finally broke free of the foliage and walked through the knee high water towards the island. It was only fifty yards of shallow water that made the clouded island actually an island but the mist that seemed to surround that part of the sea disguised their camp well enough.

Feralon Stormsky would have been handsome had it not been for the smug demeanor he carried with him. His black hair was tied in a high topknot, spilling down his back. Black leathers stretched themselves thin over his muscular form and deep purple skin covered with tribal tattoos conveyed his martial prowess. This was not a novice elven rogue.

He made his way out of the water without a single ripple around him. The camp was quiet this time of day and that is what he preferred.

"Is it done?"

The sentinel approached him from the side. He had seen her but did not regard her. His upper lip curled up in a snarl from under his mask. "I need more time. The trolls weren't prepared for those fel sucking cousins of ours."

"Well than what are you doing here? Go! We don't have limitless time you fool!"

Two other shaded elves stepped beside the Sentinel, arms folded and waiting for their direction. For a moment, Feralon regarded the two.

"These..? You have found –these- to replace me with?" he growled out, his voice rough and abrasive.

The Sentinel scoffed, sneering in disgust, "You leave me little choice, Stormsky. These two are to aide you. Not –replace- you. I need assurance of her death and these two will provide that for me. You competence or rather incompetence is starting to irk me. I have my orders, now you have yours. All of you go! Leave me at once. I have a letter to write."

The other two elves swept into a formal bow only to be met with the back of the sentinel walking away from them towards her tent. Her ire was worse than any they could have potentially faced and they remembered well their place.

The lavender haired, more lithe of the two was the first to talk, "Shall we get moving than."

"We've got much tracking to do. We're going to need help. I think I know exactly where to go. Follow me." Feralon simply turned on his heel, expecting and knowing the other two would follow him _'For a measly thirty gold..I think I'm going to have to start raising my rates…'_ he thought to himself, silently making his way back into the water, the other two only a few feet behind him.

* * *

><p>Luthaina and Elenwe ran as swiftly as they cold. The grace of their flight away from the troll village had long been forgotten in Luthaina's rage filled chase. She drug her under branches by the forearm letting tree limbs smack her and catch in her hair. Elenwe tried her best to keep pace but found herself falling over. She found herself thinking 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'<p>

A tall white wall came into view, casting a shadow over the clearing between the forests and the city of Silvermoon. The night elf would have thought this to be a beautiful sight if she was not in enemy territory but she had no time to consider this. Luthaina let out a sharp whistle towards a heavily armored blood knight atop a warhorse and he quickly spurred his mount towards the pair.

"I come with a prisoner of the elven settlement to the south! She is to be held for murder of our kind!" cried Luthaina. Her voice was cracked with rage.

"I do not take prisoners, Luth. Why did you not slay her where she stands?" the blood knight's inquiry was more of a demand as he neared them, pulling on the reins to slow the horse. The armored horse pranced in a semi-circle before stopping completely, huffing in the direction of Elenwe.

"She has information that may be of use to us. More of her ilk hides in our forests and I fear they are not as clumsy as the trolls. We need to find their location." replied the blood elf. Her voice was cool and unsympathetic.

The blood knight took off his helm, letting long raven hair fall around his narrow face. His skin was ruddy and his fel green eyes were particularly deep. What was important is that they lay right on Elenwe, sizing her up like cattle. He swung his leg from around the horse and jumped down. He was very tall, almost a full head taller than the night elf that stood at a full six foot five.

"Yes. This will do. I will take her to the jails beneath the city. A court hearing must be arranged for the morning. For now, let us get her..acquanted with the customers of the Sin'dorei. We wouldn't want her to miss the hospitality of our people now would we?"

His mouth curved upwards into a wicked grin, "Come now, little one. We have much to attend to today." He stoke in fluent common, same as the ranger.

Just as quickly as he spoke to her did he reach for her elbow, jerking her towards him, crushing her against his armor. He hefted her over his shoulder and mounted the horse, grunting but showing no other outward stress from her weight. He placed her between him and the front of the horse, holding tightly around her midsection. She had nowhere to run, once again. She had resigned herself to her fate while being caged. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to return to her lands. She wanted to be in her garden, pruning her night lilies. She was not cut out for war but here she was; in the thick of it.

It did not take long for her captor to announce her arrival as prisoner. He stopped for mere moments and spoke to another on horseback wearing the same garb as him. They spoke in hastened thalassian for a few minutes and dipped their heads respectfully towards the other.

The next few moments were a blur. He had stopped with her in front of some large building and helped her down in not such a graceful way. He wrenched her arms behind her back and pushed her forwards to the side of the building. Four men in robes followed suit behind her and she could only presume they were the famed Magisters of the Sin'dorei.

The daylight crept away from them and soon the only lights that filled the long stairwell were conjured in the hands of the Magisters themselves; powerful wizards of the arcane. One of the Magisters behind her whispered a few cool words in his native tongue and her hands immediately felt chilled behind her back. He had conjured ice shackles to hold her instead of the typical iron ones used. They walked down a long corridor, passing cell after cell. The magic in the air prickled at her skin and sent shivers down her spine. The only noise to be heard was the plated boots of the one that guided her.

Once they arrived at the furthest cell, the blood knight shoved her in, letting her fall face first on the cement ground with a thud. Here she was, once a free night elf of Ashenvale, now trapped in the city they spoke of in whispers: the oppressive Silvermoon.

The heavy door clamped shut behind her and two more armored guards came to stand watch at her door. She could feel the hum of the magic all around her, preventing any sort of magical escape. She scooted to the far corner of the wall and stared up at the blood knight who had brought her here. He had curled his fingers around the bars and simply stared at her for what seemed like hours. He said something quickly in his tongue before turning on his heel and left. She listened for his footsteps echoing down the long corridor until there was nothing left to be heard and so she let dreams overwhelm her.

_Elenwe sat in front of a mirror, staring at the reflection of her mother behind her, combing her hair. The contrast between mother and daughter was like night and day. Her mother had pristine white hair that was cared for meticulously. Her features were angular and harsh compared to the round, chubby face of her daughter. Her silver eyes were narrowed and cat like and they stared directly at Elenwe's reflection as she tirelessly combed and picked at the knots that formed in her deep green hair._

"_Why do you not behave yourself, child. Why do you embarrass me so."_

"_I only wish to please you, mother. I was out with father and he was showing me.."_

"_Your very presence displeases me child and I will not be having my now adult child behaving like a young doe. When I was your age, I was already at war with the legion. I will not raise a daughter of my own to take life like it were a simple game!"_

_Elenwe looked down, her amber eyes wet with tears that wouldn't fall. Her whole life had been spent trying to please her mother in some way but she always found a way to embarrass her. _

"_Mother, why can I not travel with father this time to the Moonglade?__"_

_It was her mothers turn to pause, ceasing all combing of her ratted hair._

"_I have already told you child, no daughter of mine will follow that path. You are to be a Sentinel same as me. I have arranged training for you __under my own trainer, Sentinel Ashanala Shadowmoon. You are to leave in two days time. I suggest you leave any thoughts of druidism in Ashenvale before you cross the sea."_

_Elenwe openly gapped for several minutes before a hard tug on her hair from her mother resuming her combing spurred her to clamp it shut.__ She sat in silence, mourning for herself. Her dreams of following her father's footsteps were cut short. Her desires pushed away with another harsh tug of her tangled green hair. _

She awoke from her dreams, startled and cold. The Magisters had chilled her room to a less than comfortable degree. Her magical shackles were gone, having faded the second she was locked in the room. It amazed her that a people would go so far out of their way to cause her discomfort when she was only here to help them with their troll problem. Did they not have a common enemy here?

Heavy booted footsteps fell in stride down the long corridor and grew louder as the blood knight approached. He seemed confident with his chin jutted out, his fel green eyes lit with intensity that caused every bit of her to want to sink into the wall and disappear. The guards hastily opened to door for him and he entered two paces in, staring at her. He held his hands behind his back and reeked of regal composure.

"I am Blood Knight Theladiel Sunmorne. It is only fair you know your jailor. Now I ask you..Why are your people in Eversong?"

"I don't know..I was only..training." She stammered, stuttering, squeezing her eyes shut trying to block out the large elf that blocked her only exit.

It was than that he walked briskly over towards her, kneeled down and grasped her neck, pushing her into the corner she had tried to hide in earlier. He was panting, inches from her face; his hot breath coming out raspy. He was trying his best to control himself but was loosing his patience. He jerked her head forward by her neck and slammed it again against the cell wall. Searing white hot pain radiated through her head and she feared her head might explode.

He leaned in close to her ear. His whisper was deep and chilling, "Well that is unfortunate."

He grabbed hold of the stained, disgusting, tattered linens that still barely covered her breasts and slammed her against the wall. His plated chest armor and the wall squeezed against her, threatening to break her ribs. She sobbed openly. If there ever was an innocent in this war, it was Elenwe.

He pulled her up so that her feet barely touched the ground and her face was equal with his. He spat on her cheek, "Filth!"

Dropping her once again, his plated boot caught her midsection and she wretched. She spit out Lavender blood, staining the cold concrete floor.

"I ask you again, elf. What do you know of my people?"

Elenwe did not respond. She couldn't. There would be nothing she could say. She was innocent.

She felt suddenly warmed, a golden light touching her skin and soaking deep into her tired aching muscles. She lay there as the healing magic embraced her lovingly in its arms making her whole again. Suddenly the magic stopped and she was met with the heel of his boot across her cheek. Her jaw audibly snapped and her vision went dark. Even her sobs hurt her now. Her mouth had already begun to swell. She could take no more of this.

"Will you still hold your tongue?" was his only response to her muted sobs. He seemed more composed now than when he had originally entered her cell. She stared up at him with dimming amber eyes. Her face was already distorted beyond reasonable recognition and blood seeped from her nose and mouth. He snickered, the corner of his mouth curling in a sadistic smile.

The last thing she saw before her world went black was his boot coming quickly down on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This is the chapter now that has colorful imagery. Please be adviced. Thank you! Again..critisism is very welcome! This is my first story and want it to be something ya'll like as much as I do. 3 )**

* * *

><p>Theladiel had grown tired and much more, his magic waned. He couldn't beat her near death and heal her only to continue anymore. The light had left him, no longer answering his call. There were murmurs in the underbelly of the sin'dorei jail. Rumors passed from guard to guard about his inabilities. He had left after severely beating the little doe eyed night elf. She would break at some point. It was not in his nature to exact punishment against those he jailed. He often left these things to the Magisters; the ones that held no connection with the light. At one point he bent the light to his will but those days were no longer. He would never return to those days but still held onto his title of blood knight. What was done was done and he did it for his people. Now, he could only feel shame. The night elves were once the same as his people. The sin'dorei allied themselves with the horde for survival and he had fought alongside trolls and orc alike: the same ones that defiled their lands from wars past.<p>

* * *

><p>Elenwe lay broken; as broken as one could become without slipping into the cold grasp of death. Her nose was swollen and slanted to the left, snapped in several places. Her left ear hung limp with finger indentations bruising it half way up its length. Her breath was ragged and sporadic. Her swollen eyes were shut and she lay in a deep forced sleep, curled against the cold corner where blood stained the walls directly above her. She had been thrown against it but would remember none of it. For now though, she dreamed.<p>

_The trees around her whirl in vivid greens, browns and lavender. Light seems distorted and lit the forest floor where there was no reason to. She lifts her hand to her face, studying her clouded, lavender skin. A rustle in the trees grabs her attention and she immediately runs towards it, passing through foliage as if it were all a mist. The shadowy figure continues ahead of her, always out of her grasp. She emerges from the whispy woods of Ashenvale only to find the shadow she was chasing was no shadow at all, but a majestic black stag. It leapt over a gorge and she continued after it, leaping as well. Suddenly the gorge widened and she could feel herself falling into blackness, her arms flailing to hold onto anything. A heavy hand encased her own from the other side of the gorge, just as she was about to fall to her death. She couldn't distinguish the face but could feel the warmth it radiated as it started to help her up. _

She opened her eyes and sucked in a mouthful of air. Blessed Elune, how everything hurt her. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the figure that loomed over her still. Her thoughts ran together as she tried to make sense of her reality. '_Am I still dreaming?'_

She finally focused on the large, brown, furry face of a tauren. His eyes were a warm brown and his whole demeanor was inviting. She felt like a small child under the taurens watchful, slanted eyes. Upon studying him more, she could tell he were of those they called "moon blessed," back home. His face was more cylindrical than other taurens she had met and his muzzle was almost completely flattened. His almond shaped eyes bore small spots throughout them, distorting their true brown color. Such a magnificent warm creature that stared at her. He snorted hot air at her and shook his heavy head with what looked like a smile on his face. Elenwe had never been this close to a tauren. His face was only inches from hers. He had helped her lay out flat and positioned leathers and furs around her, propping her to where she couldn't move and cause herself pain. She could however lift her hand, trying to feel that soft brown fur on his cheek that looked so inviting and warm.

A soft groan escaped her lips. She couldn't reach him. Her whole body was too stiff and it hurt too much. She let her hand fall back on top of the furs that covered her nearly bare chest. The linen shirt she had been wearing was ripped beyond belief, stained with bodily fluids and stinking beyond belief.

The tauren looked entirely empathetic and laid his larger hand across her hand on her chest. Just as soon as he had done this, his eyes lit up, illuminating his face with a deep jade color of nature magic. She felt as she did in her dream. Like she were running through the forests of Ashenvale. Unseen wind whipped at her face and her injuries began to heal themselves. Her bruises lessening and her pain subsiding. This "moon touched" tauren was in fact a Cenarius blessed druid. She let the magic take her away to another place, the wind clearing her mind of any pain or sadness. She fell back into a deep sleep but this time there would be no nightmares.

* * *

><p>Theladiel had fallen asleep. His face was buried in a book that looked worn and old. Spectacles were pushed up further on his creased brow; the spine of the book that obscured his entire face muffled his snoring. A heavy knock on his door spurred him from his sleep and he nearly fell out of his chair.<p>

"Who is it?" he yelled out, shaken from his rest.

A heavy snort at the door indicated he knew exactly who it was.

"Come in. Come in," he said much quiet this time, looking back down at the book he had been reading.

The title of the book had long since been worn from age but the words he read were just as legible as when he first became a paladin. '_Never harm an innocent… _'

The door creaked open and the large brown furred tauren made his way into the room with his right hand held up, palm facing inward to show the blood knight the lavender blood that stained his fur. His almond shaped eyes were wet with tears and immediately Theladiel looked away to hide his shame.

"She is a prisoner of war who holds information that could cause your allies in the horde their lives." he growled out, but knew he was forcing it. The light had abandoned him last night. He couldn't force it, bend it, or call on it in any manner to continue his work getting any information out of the girl.

The tauren moved closer, still holding the backside of his hand only inches away for the blood knight to see. His furry hand stunk like vomit and other bodily fluids he didn't want to name. He suddenly felt very sick, _'I did this...'_

The tauren, Gahege Proudhorn, huffed as was his usual manner of showing his disapproval but spoke not a word. No one knew if he could or if he couldn't but they dare not offend the larger-than-average tauren. He was a gentle soul but there was always that chance.

"Fine." was the blood knight's only response to the obviously upset Gahege. With that he closed the book. A mushroom of dust billowed out of the pages of the paladin handbook and he nodded towards the tauren to go ahead of him. They both exited the room and made their way towards the jail cells that housed Elenwe.

The guards that stood post by each cell smiled wickedly as the darker haired blood knight passed them but stood erect and silent once they noted Gahege following closely behind him, stomping heavily as if to announce his presence and to dare anyone to continue their mockery.

Once they arrived at their intended cell, Theladiel stopped abruptly in the entryway. There lay the night elf with deep green hair splayed atop a bundle of thick furs and leathers. She was covered to right above her breasts with another thick leather blanket and small seeds and leaves were sprinkled over her but still glowed with a bit of druidic magic. She was entirely healed by the tauren. Her breathing came in deep, timeable breathes with her deep purple lips parted ever so slightly. She looked like a child in that moment and his shame became even more evident.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor; heavy plated feet that told of three, perhaps four other blood knights. They stopped directly behind the two and one cleared his throat. A light haired Magister presented himself in front of the guards and cleared his throat, demanding Theladiel's attention.

"You, Theladiel Sunmorne, are required before our Regent Lord of Silvermoon, Lor'themar Theron, for court proceedings against the night elf here, Miss.."

He looked over a scroll he unfurled from the folds of his robes, "Miss Elenwe Mistbloom for crimes against the sin'dorei people."

The tauren immediately huffed, stomping out and past the blood knights that ensured there was several feet between themselves and the irate bull creature that still confused and even frightened some of them. Theladiel, however surveyed their faces for a solid minute. He turned to look back at the slumbering elven woman. He had to atone. He had to make her case for her. He didn't know how innocent she was or what sort of trouble had brought her here but he couldn't deliver her to the dogs. He turned back and dipped his head respectfully towards the Magister before going himself after the angry tauren clomping down the hall.

* * *

><p>Not even five minutes had passed before the Magister waved his hand dismissively towards the blood knights behind him. He looked every bit the cruel man that he was rumored to be. One of the interrogators that everyone knew of but no one ever saw for if they ever got to meet the man, they wouldn't live to tell about it. Blonde hair obscured most of his pale face and his hood only served to add to that mystery. His fel green eyes narrowed on the half dressed but comfortably sleeping night elf and they surveyed her with lust. Her deep peaceful breathing and unassuming posture of one arm dangled over her head and her other across her abdomen screamed to him take advantage of the situation. His escorts had long since abandoned him with the first wave of his hand. To catch his ire is to catch death itself.<p>

He walked casually over to her, tilting his head as he made his way around her like an animal inspecting it's recently caught and injured pray. His body reeked of arcane magic and frost magic left footprints of dew where his boots fell. He stopped at the feet of the night elf, _'She is mine..'_ he thought to himself, dipping in front of the still sleeping form. His breath coming out in freezing vapor only inches away from her face.

He pulled down the covers away from the night elf and she shivered involuntarily. Her deep violet colored nipples visible through the thin blood stained linens that barely covered her chest. Her eyelids fluttered as if she were about to wake and the magister froze immediately. He maybe cruel but he were a coward. He muttered a short spell and ice immediately froze her eyelids and mouth shut. She panicked and jolted upright only to have the magister grasp her and hold her violently tight. Using his body weight he shifted his legs around her and pushed her forcefully back against the floor. He pushed her arms up over her head and whispered the same spell, freezing them to the ground as well.

He brushed his hands under her butt and grasped for the linen britches that obscured what he really wanted and pulled them back slowly, revealing his prize to him. Her muffled screams turned into wails and pleading but no one remained in the hall to help her. Even if the guards remained, the magister himself was far more powerful than what most of them could fathom. Quithas, the magister finished pulling the linens off of her squirming body. She tried to clamp her legs shut but he was too powerful and too quick and pushed his hips between her knees, forcing her legs open and baring herself to him.

"Now hold still. This won't hurt, too much." he laughed out. His voice cold and cruel."

* * *

><p>It was bright and sunny outside and both tauren and blood knight arrived in the Court of the Sun. A crowd had grown in the early sunny morn in Silvermoon city around the soon to be spectacle of court proceedings. The regent lord, Lor'themar Theron had not arrived at his grand podium but the farstrider, Luthaina Dayseeker, stood ready to make her case. She was dressed in fine yellow and golden robes. Her hair was swept up in an ornate bun and she looked simply stunning. Theladiel barely noticed, having arrived parallel to her at his own table, tauren companion standing beside him. Everyone murmured quietly amongst themselves in small groups talking about the elf that had been brought in only days prior. Their hushed whispers grew until Theladiel realized he couldn't even think and none noticed the Regent Lord step up to his podium, several feet above the semi-circle of a crowd that had gathered.<p>

"Silence, Silvermoon," Theron said; his voice barely above his normal speaking tone. The citizens continued their conversation and gossip without notice.

"SILENCE!"

All heads immediately turned toward their leader and every noise quieted save for the low hum of arcane energy being used nearby. Theron cleared his throat and scanned his audience.

"As some of you have already heard, there is an elf of The Alliance here in our city…"

The gossip immediately sprang back up in low whispers but all the regent lord had to do was wave his hand towards an arcane guardian who approached several feet closer to the back of the crowd and all was silent again.

"Farstrider Luthaina Dayseeker apprehended this Kaldorei under suspicion of a small group of night elven spies to the south. Is this true, Dayseeker?" he looked down and to his right to acknowledge the farstrider.

She dipped her head deeply in a show of respect and spoke with conviction. "Yes, my lord. I noticed the girl…Elenwe, excuse me, had been captured by the forest trolls directly north of where their ship came in. I decided to investigate as she appeared entirely novice and the forests…"

"That is all, Ranger." Lord Theron replied, waving his had to quiet her. "And you Blood Knight? Have you anything to say on this?" he looked towards the raven haired elf and narrowed his deep green eyes at him, surveying him.

"Yes, my lord. Ranger Dayseeker here," he gestured with his hand towards her, "was seen exiting Eversong with this elf in tow. Her camp had been attacked by nothing other than a rogue troll from the looks of things. I took her in to detain her and this is where we are, my lord."

The regent lord looked between the two parties and sighed heavily, "I don't suppose either of you have gotten any information out of her."

They shook their heads in unison.

"Then executive authority will be mandated. When the sun rises tomorrow morning, she will hang here where I stand. A message must be sent to any who seek to defile our lands any further than what we have suffered. I have spoken."

The regent lord made to turn away from the podium and descend the few stairs that put him higher than the rest when a sudden outburst from his now turned back made him stop.

"She is innocent!" the blood knight bellowed out. His voice was deep and demanding; his eyes were wild with hatred burning in his glowing green eyes.

"You will remember your place, blood knight lest you be thrown in the gallows, yourself."

The arcane guardians advanced through the crowd towards the knight that dared defy their leader. They spoke in their robotic monotone voices, "Do not disturb the serenity of the city. Peace must be upheld… happiness is mandatory, citizen…maintain order within these walls."

The sudden disarray sent citizens into an uproar. One female shrieked in horror as the guardians grabbed at any that spoke above a normal speaking tone. The guardians were strict but did not discriminate. They began to error and walk in circles. The sudden outburst of all citizens causing an overload on their arcane based systems. Theladiel used this as an opportunity and turned to run away.

The ranger yelling out from behind him, "What are you doing!"

He paid no attention to the commotion that grew behind or the deep feral growl of a shape shifting druid chasing closely behind.

* * *

><p>The night elf screamed for all she was worth but no sound escaped her throat. She felt her hands and face freeze to numbness and all was black. Her legs shook against the bony hips of the unknown being that she knew was watching her find her torment every bit amusing. Magic squeezed around her throat and silenced her completely. Her brain pounded in her skull and she began to panic, <em>'I can't breathe!'<em>

A cold, heartless laugh echoed in her empty cell and his voice dripped with venom, "Selama ashal'anore"

There was every bit of sarcasm in his voice but he released the arcane chokehold on her and she greedily sucked in air through her nostrils. A rogue hand traveled up the space of her thigh and she froze in place. She had no recourse and above all else, she wanted to live.

His fingers felt like ice which undoubtedly was a mage enhancement. In the wake of his touch, he left a thin trail of frost all the way up her thighs and than around her deep violet, tender flesh. His fingers danced on her skin in an expert way that brought her back and forth between wanting him to touch her further and remembering what he was and shrinking back into herself. She hated herself for what he was doing to her.

Suddenly, and without warning her plunged an icy finger inside of her, making her howl in agony and embarrassment. She could feel herself responding to it, her skin pulling taught around his finger at first in resistance but eventually slipping steadily in from her own lubrications and forced arousal. He began to slowly pull out to only plunge his finger deeper into her and with more force, adding a finger each time until he had spread her taught with three. He moved his body over her and used his legs to keep hers completely spread, bearing down on her with his weight. His fingers grew warm making her canal clench hard around his fingers. Her stomach ached and she knew not why. Her whole body began to thrash and fear enveloped her mind as he steadily pumped his fingers into her, _'What is this magic.'_

Hs disgusting breath sat stagnant against the crook of her neck as he rested his head there, adjusting something in his robes with his free hand. It wasn't until he withdrew his fingers from her and spread her labia, nudging at it with something much larger did she realize what it was he was "adjusting."

She came back fully from her half daze and screamed past the ice, shattering it. Something inside her woke and she would no longer be victimized. Perhaps if she had not screamed she would have heard heavy booted footsteps rushing up the corridor or the feral sounding growl behind it. She pulled hard at the ice, breaking through her icy constraints. She was about to be raped but all she could think of was her mothers face: always brushing her hair with that cold stare on her face.

She could not see her attacker yet but screamed out at it in darnassian, "I'm not going to go, mother!" She seemed crazed…bestial; her features taking on a more feline look but the magister paid no mind. He used her flailing to his advantage. Having the now fighting night elf underneath him only made him more desperate for her. He plunged his member in deep, breaking past her innocent, cutting the night elves cries short. He was so enraptured with the tightness of her around him, squeezing and pulsing that he didn't notice the blood knight enter behind him.

* * *

><p>Theladiel had run. He had run as fast as his legs could carry him. His visions around him were a blur as he raced towards the elf he knew nothing of. He didn't know why he wanted her alive save for she was the key in him loosing his abilities in the light. He knew he was in the wrong for hurting her. He knew she were innocent! If he had to risk everything to prove this, he would. His raced down the darkening hallway and was met with the night elves screams of agony. He bit back a snarl but instead heard the druid snarling behind him in his lion form.<p>

He sprinted down the hallway, his breath coming in spurts. Knots filled his stomach and when he happened upon the scene of the magister already deep inside the night elf. HIS night elf, he went into a craze. Taking out a dagger he could palm from his boot, he rushed to the back of the unsuspecting rapist, pulling his hood back along with his blonde hair, exposing his neck. Before the surprised and annoyed magister could even react with a spell or curse of some sort, the blood knight sliced the dagger across his exposed throat, slicing his jugular and splaying the night elf with her rapists blood.

Elenwe still screamed but the magic that had been used against her faded away, it's caster now dead and bleeding out on the floor in front of her; his now flaccid member sliding out of her.

Theladiel scooped up her naked form and cradled her against his traditional armor, holding her head under his chin and rocked her, "Come now, little one. It's not safe here anymore..for either of us."

The tauren roared in their direction, beckoning them over with his heavy head, indicating he wanted them to follow. They were not the only ones racing back to the jail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading thus far! Sorry again for the long wait but I had to really consider where I wanted to take my most favorite blood knight as his fate was undetermined. It is now set and I hope you like where this goes. Again sorry for the late posting and I hope you enjoy it thus far! Critiques, criticism and/or happy comments are always treasured. I do not own wow or the wow universe. Just my characters herein :)**

* * *

><p>Theladiel scooped up her naked form and cradled her against his traditional armor, holding her head under his chin and rocked her, "Come now, little one. It's not safe here anymore..for either of us."<p>

The tauren roared in their direction, beckoning them over with his heavy head, indicating he wanted them to follow. They were not the only ones racing back to the jail.

Elenwe tucked her head under the blood knight's chin. He was worried, she could tell. Her body ached and burned and she faded between consciousness and sleep. It seemed as though everyone wanted to take advantage of or hurt her these days.

His breathing was heavy and his arms tight around her. He held her like a child and she absorbed herself in the knowledge that she was no longer one anymore. She buried her face against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut, praying for sleep. He swung his heavy cloak from around his back and covered her naked form. She barely noticed she wasn't dressed but the warmth from his cloak brought it to her attention and he cheeks burned a bright violet. What her mother would do to her if she knew she were in this state.

Gahege beckoned them over with his heavy head signaling for them to hurry. Theladiel stood and carried her with ease; his strong arms encasing her. An arrow shot down the hall as they all ran out of the cell, barely missing the blood knight's elongated ear. In the midst of their fleeing, she looked up at him and him down at her. She felt a chill go down her spine and in that moment, she knew he would never harm her again. She held on for dear life; shouts in thalassian never too far behind them.

* * *

><p>The light of day cast down on them as the exited the long corridor from the rear. Theladiel clutched her so tightly his knuckles were white. She felt so cold to him from the Magister's touch still but he did not have time to think about it. He looked around, scanning quickly their surroundings for any sign that they were coming from the front.<p>

"Down the hall! Check each cell! They won't leave here!" came a distinctly female voice from behind them. They had to check each cell to see if they had hidden, "He is a traitor!"

There he stood, with the elven girl the city had rumored about in his arms, naked under his cloak and a dead Magister back in her cell. The situation had turned much more dire. Forced back into reality by the druid behind him shape shifting back into his tauren form. He huffed hot air from his flattened muzzle and pushed the knight forward, almost knocking him over. The tauren was right, they had to move. This part of the city was void of people at the moment. Most of the citizens were still trying to figure their way out of the highly unusual court proceedings that morning and it was fortunate for them. They only had to make their way across the courtyard and into the private chambers of the Magister that lay dead in the cells.

The gentle hum of the arcane guardians was anything but comforting as they made their way across the courtyard with as much silence as their small group would allow. No guardians were in sight but their presence felt nearby. The heavy steps of the methodical creatures grew closer and the blood knight knew there wouldn't be enough time to make it. He quickened his pace, both night elf and he clutching each other tightly as the immanent danger grew closer.

"_Maintain order within these walls._" the guardians spoke in monotone, robotic tones. Their cold voices growing closer and closer.

As Theladiel neared the ornate steel door that marked the entrance to one of the most revered Magister's personal study quarter, he was relived to find it slightly ajar. He clutched her as if to reassure himself that she was solid and whole in his hands and burst into the open room, the tauren behind them shutting the door with a loud slam. All held their breath for what seemed like hours until the hum of the arcane creatures became a low lulling once again giving them temporary calm.

The two elves regarded one another in the dark, their eyes illuminating each other's face. Elenwe was the first to turn away and stare into the blackness that he knew she could see through; night elves being nocturnal creatures. He gentle lowered her naked form as she clutched tightly onto the red and black cape of his order, pulling it around her body. He could not remove his eyes from her darkened form but when he found the magical lamp near the Magister's desk and activated it, the light purple light illuminated her more, showing a puffy face and eyes brimming with tears. He took a step closer to her holding his hands directly in front of him with his fingers extended. All he could think about was keeping himself from appearing aggressive. Her fragile mental state apparent even under the dim lights. He stood mere inches from her now. The broken elf that trembled ever so slightly and yet found enough decency to hold the cape tightly around her neck, having been shamed enough.

"Are you hurt?" he said quietly in her tongue, unsure of how to even approach such a situation and immediately he regretted it, looking down towards her boots, "Of course you are..I apologize."

She bore holes into his skin with her narrowed eyes. Her breathing grew more and more shallow and rapid; sweat beading on her forehead. "Why? Why did you come back for me?" Her voice cracked from the sheer amount of emotion that churned within her.

He canted his head at her, taken aback by her bluntness, "Would you have had me do it differently, night elf?"

He heaved a heavy sigh and carefully reached for her jaw only to have her head away in defiance.

"Not until you answer me, blood knight…"

He shook his head slowly, gauging her expression to be quite serious. "Because you are not as they say are you.." His question was more of a statement, knowing full well that she was not.

It was her turn to be surprised and her heavy eyebrows lifted, "I am Elenwe Mistbloom as I have stated before and I don't even know why I am here!" Her voice lifted with the last part of her statement her frustration hitting a plateau.

It was Gahege's turn to snort his response to her statement, reemerging from behind the blood knight to stand at his side. They both looked over at the large bovine creature and for the first time in a long time, the creature spoke in guttural darnassian.

"Mistbloom. Shan'do. Teach me ways of animal spirits." He pointed to himself. His voice was oddly deep and resonating for even a tauren but his words were not mistaken.

"Shan-duh?" Theladiel responded, his attention now fully on the bovine creature, "Forgive my ignorance but what is that.."

"Teacher..honored teacher to be exact. He must know of my father." Elenwe's eyes pleaded with the tauren's. Her skin tingled and her stomach churned.

The tauren dipped his head knowingly, "Know for many years. Join Circle. Elf Mistbloom lead tauren in ways of animal spirits."

Theladiel closed her eyes and grunted out his words with force like the wind had been sucked out of his lungs, "Anar'alah, The Cenarion Circle? You are –NEURTAL- and you didn't see it fit to tell me at least that! This mess could have been avoided!" He pounded his fist hard on top of the desk that he still stood near, splintering the wood as it creaked in protest.

"I didn't think my father's position was that important!" She shrieked, amber eyes wild with fear.

"Your father…Your father.." He laughed, exacerbate, "Your father knowingly trains –HORDE- and Alliance alike in the druidic paths and you didn't think that would help you as a prisoner of Silvermoon? How blind are you! I knew you were weak but to be so stupid! You have put me and the tauren in danger and for what? Because you can't think!"

She stumbled, backing away from the knight that approached slowly with his hands to his side now, his left one bleeding from the knuckles. "You're…you're injured…" She glanced down at his hand while fumbling with her own, twisting them around each other.

A heavy forceful hand halted the blood knight in his tracks and a heavy blow of hot air against the back of his head told him the tauren had about enough. He narrowed his eyes at her in anger. She having been so naïve had just signed his death warrant and any feeling of sorrow he had held for her was out the window.

"Please…just let me look at it.." She furrowed her eyebrows together in worry. Embarrassment and shame all over her young, innocent face.

"He yanked his hand away even though she was now several feet away from him. Gritting his teeth, he spoke in a snarl, "There are runes here for transportation. I will see you out of this city but you will need to rectify this. There is a dead Magister in –your- cell and so we will go meet with this father of yours. I am not going to be charged with treason and a neutral party will need to speak on your behalf."

She grimaced and swallowed hard. The knot in her throat swelling, "Are you certain of this?"

"There is no alternative elf!"

He spun on his heel, already rummaging through the Magister's desk drawers in search of the tell tale runes that already had destinations imbedded in them. Suddenly, the blood elf produced a sack of stones and emptied it out on the desk. All of the stones were marked with different sigils etched into the tops, "By the light I can't read this kind of magic!"

At that moment, his ear twitched and the tauren immediately turned to face the door, shape-shifting into a large feline. Voices. Several of them. Their voices were raised in anger and worse yet, grew closer. They were closing in on their location if by accident or on purpose, they would find them soon. He had no time to mull over their predicament and so he picked a runic stone with an emblem that looked like the word forest but he had no time to really investigate its meaning. He quickly lunged at the shaken Elenwe and moved closer to druid, crushing the softened stone in his armored hand. A portal rose around the three of them and sucked them into oblivion. Their destination, unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Elenwe fell face first from the portal and landed directly in damp grass and moist dirt under the canopy of thick forests. She scrambled to her feet, leaning down to quickly grab the cloak that had fallen off of her in her anything but graceful fall. Her mortification was only furthered upon looking at that smug blood knight. Gahege at least had the decency to turn and allow her some privacy but he stood there; gawking at her.

"Do you mind?" She stated firmly, amber eyes narrowed as she clutched the blood knight's cape firmly around her body. It accentuated her lovely curves and covered her only down to her mid thigh but the night elves were not usually the most conservative when it came to armor anyways.

"You are in no position to be making any demands, elf."

"Elenwe"

"Whatever."

They stared at each other for a few tense moments. The electricity in the air between them makes even the tauren shift uncomfortably. He took the moment to shape shift into a feline to meld with the shadows, presumably to investigate their location.

The stone he picked couldn't have been more fortunate. The thick canopy of lavender leaves blocked out the sun save for a few thin streams that cast a violet hue over everything in the forests. No camp was in sight and that would be fortunate for them. The sloping of hills near them gave way to mountains to the north. The night elf's breath caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings, reaching to touch the bark of an ash tree like she personally could know it with an open palm, keeping the cloak up with her other hand.

"Do you know where we are?"

"As long as we're not in Eversong..This looks to be…"Theladiel looked around now with keen interest. The lavender and rose colored leaves fell from the tree limbs that grew together reaching for what little light they could attain in such a dense forest.

"This looks like the lands of the night elves."

Elenwe could only nod, lost in her current thoughts and closed her eyes, breathing in the scents of the might ash tree, leaning her forehead against its cool bark. Her head felt so heavy and she felt so tired. Her body ached and her very soul burned with anguish yet her face remained the picture of calm. Of togetherness in a world gone so awry to her. The wind that rustled between the trees grew stronger, pushing her closer to the tree and whipping her hair around her face.

'Elenwe….' A quiet whisper tickled her ear as every other sound lulled besides the soft voice musically enticing her to listen further. 'They come…even now.' it whispered further, musical notes and ancient knowledge hidden within.

The girl couldn't feel herself fall nor did she see anything but a brief flash of blinding light as she crumpled before the mighty tree as it stood unhindered in her visions but her mind was not left undisturbed in her rest.

A shadow loomed over her as she clung to the edge of a gorge, fighting her way to life and freedom to chase the stag which evaded her. An imminent sense of dread filled her entire being, sending shivers down her spine. With a heavy, firm hand, the shadow grasped her under her arm and hoisted her to the edge of the cliff causing both of them to fall backwards. She landed on top of the cold, steel plated armor of the creature that held her tightly, protectively, possessively…She reeled her head back and tried her best to focus on what it was that held her so tight in it's grasp and as the shadows pulled back, revealed a brilliant golden light that nearly blinded her, a whisper came not from his mouth but from his entire person, 'They are here.'

She fluttered her eyes open, looking around with vision that remained clouded and a dull ache that settled in her brain,

"You've decided to join us I see." Theladiel spoke, his voice breaking the stillness of what was now night. She could smell the earthy notes of wood being burned near her, the warmth burying deep within her and calming her body and yet she shivered still. His voice carried with it the coolness of sin'dorei demeanor but a faint note of concern edged his voice still.

She sat upright slowly, her vision whirling and her face paling. Immediately the knight sprang up from across a small fire and hurried towards her, catching her before she could fall again.

"You alright?" He peered down at her, fel green eyes contrasting with the warmth at which he now spoke.

She recoiled, drawing her knees to her chest, throwing her arms around her shins as she held herself protectively and lowered her head, hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Baggy leather armor hung loosely over her now and she immediately blushed. Someone had to have dressed her.

He looked down at her, holding her back for fear she would fall at any moment. Her body shuddered against his hand and he could feel the pain that settled within her soul, raping her now over and over of her dignity and the spirit that he felt within that should be free. As any elf yearns for freedom.

The night elf spoke with her head still laid against her knees, "And the druid? Where is he?"

He continued rubbing her back, "He is watching the camp still. I may not be so versed in all of Kaldorei culture but I at least know they prefer the night. It's best to avoid detection while we are out here."

She lifted her head and looked towards him, cheeks stained from tears, "My problem is not yours to follow. I appreciate-"

He cut her off, his voice raising and demanding to be heard, "I know I do not have to do anything. We will leave it at that. From what I have heard of these forests, is that we will find Moonglade a few days to the north in journey. We will go there together and see the one you call father. For now..rest."

She could only nod. Her eyes felt so heavy and his hand, so warm. She allowed him to guide her to lie down but looked up with an expression fret with worry, "Stay with me?" She pleaded, her eyes darting back and forth as she searched him for some clue, something she felt she had to find.

He nodded, settling next to her on the soft patch of earth he had cleared. Although he shivered he held onto her with an unwavering grip, watching her as she closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and long. He would never admit the nagging within himself to protect this one. The night elf that had demanded he follow her while never uttering a word.

The small dark room of the cruel Magister was brimming with the policing agents of Silvermoon. Elves came and went hurriedly. A heavy residue of magic seeped from where the traitors had vanished and that was fortunate for them. Portals to unknown destinations always left a mark. Several elves stood in a circle, quietly speaking their spells in unison and soon they would have their location down to the mile. The treasonous trio brought to proper justice.


End file.
